


#5: Jim Gordon/Jerome Valeska (Gotham)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Innocent Jerome, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing, Unrequited Lust, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his mom was murdered, Jerome decided he didn't want to stay with the circus. He had nowhere to go, so he turned to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#5: Jim Gordon/Jerome Valeska (Gotham)

     Jim was sitting in the living room of his apartment, reading a book, when someone knocked at the door. He was in a bad mood. He didn't have a reason; he just was. He groaned in annoyance and got up. He trudged over to the door and swung it open. Standing behind it was Jerome Valeska.

     "Hi, Sir," the boy greeted sheepishly. He looked down at the detective's bare chest and blushed. "Is now a bad time?" Jerome noticed how annoyed the detective looked. Jim rubbed his right hand down his face and shook his head.

     "Hello, Jerome. No, now isn't a bad time. I wasn't doing anything important." Jim stepped aside for Jerome to come in, but the boy just stood in the doorway.

     "Sir, I can come back some other time. It's no big deal, really."

     "No, Jerome, that's ok. Please, come in." Jerome smiled and stepped into Jim's apartment.

     "Nice place," he said. Jim thanked him and told him to sit down. He and Jerome sat at the same time, on opposite ends of the couch. Jerome was stiff as a board, and Jim assumed it was from his demeanor.

     "I'm sorry, Jerome. I'm just in a bad mood, is all." Jerome nodded sympathetically. "So, what did you come here for?"

     "You told me that if I ever needed anything at all, I could come to you. Remember?" Jim nodded. "Alright, well, the circus is leaving later this week. I don't want to go with them, not without my mother. I was wondering if I could... stay with you for a while; just until I find a job and a place to live. I would cook and clean and run errands for you." Jim processed the information for a moment.

     "Well, if you'd help out, I don't see why not." A big grin broke out on Jerome's pale face. It was almost infectious; Jim couldn't help but smile too. "When do you think you'll wan to move in?"

     "Whenever you want, Sir."

     "Please call me Jim. If we're going to be living together, I don't want you calling me 'sir' all the time." Jerome nodded.

     "I have all my stuff in my car. I don't have very much."

     "Alright. I can help you bring it in now, if you'd like," Jim offered.

     "Ok, that would be perfect!" Jim and Jerome stood simultaneously.

     "I'll go put a shirt on," said Jim. He walked away from the boy and into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He really didn't mind letting Jerome stay with him, but he'd be a liar if he said he hadn't thought of the redhead... inappropriately a few times. He felt gross thinking about Jerome like that. He was only seventeen, and Jim was thirty-six. Still, Jim hadn't been able to get the boy out of his mind. He sighed and pulled a clean shirt from the closet. He pulled it on and left his bedroom to help Jerome.

* * *

* * *

 

     About an hour later, Jerome was almost completely moved in. He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't have much. Jim had put Jerome's clothes in his closet, and he made up the couch for Jerome.

     "Thank you so much, Jim. You really don't know how much this means to me." Jerome was almost in tears. Jim smiled and pulled the boy against him. They hugged for a minute, and Jim hoped Jerome wouldn't notice the hard-on forming in his pants. They pulled apart, and Jerome's stomach grumbled. They men laughed, and Jim placed his hand on Jerome's shoulder.

     "Let's get you fed," he said.

     "I can cook," Jerome offered. Jim held up his hands.

     "No, let me. You're my guest. Just remember, I'm not cooking for you again after this," Jim joked. He wasn't much of a chef; his skills didn't go far beyond salads, eggs, and grilled cheese. Jerome laughed and nodded. The redhead was stoked to be staying with Jim. He'd had a crush on the detective since he first saw him. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. The pair moved to the kitchen, and Jim listed the ingredients in the refrigerator. He asked the boy what he should make for dinner.

     "Can you cook steak?" he asked. He'd figured that Jim wasn't a great cook, but that was ok with him.

     "Yeah, I guess." Jerome chuckled.

     "You guess?"

     "I can definitely cook steak," Jim reassured the boy.

     They settled on steak and a basic salad with a simple poppy seed dressing. Jim told Jerome where everything was, and the boy collected all the things needed. He sat a cutting board and a knife on the counter and searched for a pan and a few bowls. Jim watched Jerome as he prepared the steak. Jerome bent over to get a pan out of a cupboard, showing off his firm ass. The silence was letting Jim's thoughts roam freely, so he decided to engage in some small talk with Jerome.

     "So, Jerome... Do you have a spouse or something?" Jerome set a pan on the stove and a pair of tongs next to Jim. The boy blushed and clasped his hands in front of him.

     "No, I never had the chance. The circus never stayed in one place long enough."

     "I'm sorry, Jerome. Do you at least have friends?" Jerome nodded.

     "I've made a few over the years. I haven't seen any of them in a while, though," Jerome answered.

     "Well, that sucks," was all Jim could say. Jerome shrugged and grabbed a heap of different fruits and vegetables from the fridge. He cleaned them and began cutting them.

     "What are you putting in the salad?" Jim asked.

     "Romaine lettuce, shredded carrots, cucumber slices, halved cherry tomatoes, spinach, and strawberries. The vinaigrette will be-"

     "Wait, hold on. You plan on putting _strawberries_ in the salad?" Jim wasn't sure if that sounded like a good idea.

     "Hell yeah! The sweetness of the strawberries goes well with everything else, I promise. Anyway, the dressing is Greek yogurt, mayonnaise, poppy seeds, milk, sugar, and white wine vinegar. It sounds weird, but it's actually really good." Again, Jim wasn't sure just how good it was going to be. It sounded pretty weird.

     Half an hour later, Jim and Jerome were done with dinner. They set up the table and sat down to eat.

     "The steak looks _so_ good. Maybe it's just because I'm so famished," Jerome joked. Jim rolled his eyes and cut himself a piece of steak. Jerome followed suit. When the boy tasted the steak, he practically moaned. Jim shifted uncomfortably.

     "Well?"

     "This is actually pretty good. I'm surprised, Jim. Try the salad," Jerome said excitedly. Jim got a piece of everything and tentatively put the food in his mouth. He chewed slowly. Suddenly, his eyes went wide.

     "Oh, my god. This is amazing, Jerome!" The redhead beamed proudly. Jim's praise sent tingles up and down his spine.

     "See, what did I tell you?" He took a bite of his salad and pointed his fork at Jim. "Don't expect it to be bad just because it sounds weird." Jim laughed and nodded.

     "You have a point, Jerome." The way the older man said Jerome's name sent a shiver through his body.

* * *

* * *

     The men finished their dinner, and watched a movie. Jerome looked over at Jim every few minutes, imagining doing dirty things with. Jerome decided to hit the hay early, mostly because he couldn't stand being next to Jim any longer. He yawned and stretched his long arms above him.

     "I'd like to go to bed, if that's alright with you." Jim frowned.

     "Absolutely not," he joked.

     "And why is that?" Jerome asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side. _God, he looks so good like that,_ Jim thought.

     "Because I said so, and I want to finish the movie," he replied sternly, trying not to laugh or pounce on Jerome. The sexual tension was killing him; he'd have to rub one out in the shower in the morning.

     "You're not my father, and I'm almost an adult, so I can do whatever I want." Jim finally lost his resolve and laughed. Jerome couldn't hold it any longer, either.

     "Ok, fine. I'll turn the TV down, and you can go to sleep. Deal?" Jerome nodded and smiled. He got up to go change. Jim ran a hand through his hair. He was going to have to get used to being around Jerome if this was going to work. Jerome was thinking the exact same thing: that he would have to get used to Jim if he was going to be staying with him for a while.

     A few minutes later, Jerome was ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas. Jim's breath caught when he saw Jerome come out of the bathroom. The boy was wearing an old t-shirt that was too small and a pair of black shorts. Jim licked his lips, drinking in the sight of Jerome's lean body. The blonde got off the couch so Jerome could lay down. The boy got under the blanket and smiled.

     "Thank you so much, Jim. You don't know how much this means to me." Jim smiled back and sat on the floor. Jerome watched the movie for a few more minutes before drifting off.

     _"Daddy, don't tease," I say to Jim. "Just take the whole thing." Jim stops licking my hard, weeping prick altogether, and I thrust my hips up, aching for friction._

_"Ask nicely." he commands. I moan, and ask again._

_"Please, Jim. Please stop teasing me." Jim smiles wickedly._

_"I'm having fun, though."_

_"Jim, I'll let you fuck my mouth if you just let me come."_

_"How should I make you come, then? Should I suck your cock, or should I fuck you senseless?"_

_"Both, please."_

_"Ah, ah, ah. One or the other." I groan and roll my eyes. Jim smacks my perineum hard. I cry out._

_"Fuck me, please, Daddy."_

_"Anything for you, baby boy."_

   Jim was dumfounded. Jerome was talking in his sleep, saying things like, "Fuck me, Daddy," and "Please let me come." He heard the boy say his name a few times, and the look on his face was one of pure agony. Jim wanted to wake Jerome up, but he couldn't move. Jerome was bucking his hips in the air in search of friction, and he had the edge of the blanket in a vice-like grip. Jim carefully moved the bottom of the blanket off of Jerome. Unsurprisingly, he had a hard-on and a big wet spot on the front of his shorts. Jim couldn't take it anymore, and he stuck his hand down inside his boxers. He had taken off the rest of his clothes after Jerome had fallen asleep. Jim jerked his cock as fast as he could. He stopped for a second, suddenly feeling guilty. _Jerome is painfully hard, so when he wakes up, he's going to have to get rid of it somehow. It would be selfish for me to not take care of him._ Jim took his hand out of his boxers and shook Jerome's shoulder lightly.

     "Jerome..." he whispered. "Wake up." Jerome's eyes fluttered open. _Why the hell is he waking me up? He better have a damn good reason; I was really enjoying that dream._

     "What?" Jerome said grumpily. He then looked down and saw that his bottom half was uncovered. You could see the outline of his cock in his shorts, and there was a wet spot on the front. His jaw fell. He sat up and said, "Jim, I am so-" Jim didn't let Jerome finish. Instead, he slammed his lips against Jerome's. They kissed feverishly, desperately shoving their tongues down their throats. Jim cupped Jerome's erection, which was about an average size. The redhead moaned and bit Jim's lip. He pushed the detective away from him. "I need to come, like, right now."

     "Yeah, I noticed." Jim pulled Jerome's shirt over his head, revealing an expanse of lightly muscled, pale flesh. Jerome leaned forward and took one of Jim's nipples in his mouth. Jim moaned and threw his head back. He loved foreplay, but it would have to wait for another time. He pushed Jerome back and pulled off his boxers. Jerome's eyes went wide when Jim's cock sprung out.

     "It's _huge,"_ he mumbled to himself. It looked to be about six and a half inches long and three inches in circumference. Jim chuckled at Jerome's reaction and stood.

     "I wanna come on your face," he told Jerome.

     "Do it." Jim laced his fingers in Jerome's hair and yanked his head back.

     "Call me Daddy." Jerome shivered and nodded. Jim never knew if he had a daddy kink because he had only ever had boring, vanilla sex with boring, vanilla women and one similar man. The older man let go of the boy's hair. He put his hand on his cock and stroked it only four more times before he was coming. He grunted, and spunk spurted out of his dick. It hit Jerome's face, getting on his cheeks, in his open mouth, even in his hair. Jerome moaned and took the tip of Jim's erection into his mouth. He sucked until he was sure he had gotten all the cum out.

     "My turn, Daddy," Jerome said. He had Jim get back on his knees. Jerome stood and rubbed himself until he was yelling and crying and coming on Jim's face. "Daddy, suck on it, please." Jerome didn't have to ask twice. Jim sucked on the tip, just as Jerome had done to him, until he was sure the boy was empty. They sat back down on the couch. Jerome cuddled up next to Jim.

     "Wow," was all Jim could say.

     "Wow," Jerome agreed. He ran his index finger down Jim's chest. "Thanks for that, Daddy." Jim smiled and wrapped his arm around Jerome. He kissed the top of the boy's fiery red head.

     "Any time, sweetie." The men didn't even have the energy to get up and clean themselves off, so with that, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The dressing that Jerome makes in the story is a real dressing. My aunt made it a couple times, and it's actually really good. Here's the recipe if you would like to try it: http://fountainavenuekitchen.com/creamy-poppyseed-dressing-with-greek-yogurt/


End file.
